


Ship Shots.

by Freepoetynightmare



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Pining, aromatic roman, no happy ending, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/Freepoetynightmare
Summary: Any Sander side ships. (except Remrom.) Requests are not only welcome but encouraged! :D
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ship Shots.

Logan was emotionless. He had a job to do and he did it. Simple. Easy. He didn’t need messy human attachments. He was Logic and logic was Unbiased and made decisions based on facts and knowledge not what ‘feels’ right. 

So what did he have to get all tongue tied and brain dead when he was around-

He cut the thought off, shoved it in a box and locked it. He was NOT going down that road today. He had a job to do and if he was busy thinking about- 

Lock! It! Down! He snapped at himself. He let his head fall forward onto his desk. 

He heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened the door. He couldn’t just AVOID everyone. Even if it did make it easier to deal with his….

“Hi. Do you have a minute?” Roman asked shyly. He looked so unsure and it was...NOT bothering Logan at all. 

“I do. What do you need?” 

Roman stepped in. He crossed his arms protectively in front of his chest. Logan had to admit he was concerned...solely because Roman was his cr- Frien- coworker. Roman turned to look at him. “I have a...problem.”

“Which is?” 

Roman opened his mouth before closing it again and trying again. He took a breath. “I’m Aromatic.” 

Oh...Oh. Logan felt like he got punched in the chest. He shook it off. This was fine! He wasn’t going to be pursuing a romantic relationship with Roman anyway. Or ANYONE! This worked out for the best actually. 

“...And the problem?” Logan asked, forcing his voice to be even.

“How am I supposed to be the Romantic side if I can’t FEEL romantic attraction?” Roman said clearly stressed. 

“Have you asked anyone else about this?” 

Roman shook his head, “You were the first person I thought of.” He admitted.

Why did that have to make him feel...warm. 

Lock! It! Down! Logic! He scolded himself. 

“I see. Well I don’t think this will interrupt your job in any way.” Logan said. “People who can’t feel romantic attraction can still know it when they see it. Besides, this would make you more impartial to the situation leading to better judgement.” 

Roman smiled, “Thanks Logan.” 

Logan smiled before catching himself. “You are quite welcome. Is that all?” 

“Yeah...Yeah I think I’ll go tell the others now.” Roman said. “So don’t worry about keeping it a secret.” 

“It wouldn’t have been a problem if you had wanted me to keep it...under wraps.” He said. 

Roman laughed. Logan found himself smiling at the sound. “Well thanks again!” Roman left confidently. 

Logan closed the door with a soft click and sighed. He rested his forehead against the door. He didn’t need to worry about Roman anymore. 

One down. He thought bitterly. 

He shook his head. This was a GOOD thing. It was better this way. Roman wasn’t going to be entering any relationships. That thought was comforting for some reason. 

\---

“What?” Logan yelled in surprise. 

Patton beamed at him. “Yeah! We’re dating!” He was dating...Roman?

“But..he’s Aromantic?” Logan said.

Patton nodded, “True but we’re queer platonic. He understands that I love him romantically and he understands that I don’t expect him to love me back the same way!” He was bubbly with excitement. 

“Oh.” Logan said. 

Two down. 

“Excuse me.” 

“Logan?” Patton was concerned. Console him. 

“I just remembered that I had something I needed to do.” He lied. Shifting awkwardly.

Patton noticed. “Oh right. Sorry I forgot emotions make you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine.” He lied. “And...congratulations.” Patton beamed again. 

He always looked amazing when he smiled. Logan pushed that thought away. 

He walked away. It never would have worked out with them anyways. Who really wants someone so dull? 

“Shut up.” he muttered. 

\---

Virgil was the next that was taken off the list. He joined Roman and Patton’s relationship. Logan found out when the three of them started talking about date night at the dinner table. 

“You too?” Logan said before he could stop himself.

Virgil grinned, “Yeah. I mean...They asked and I couldn’t say no. You know?” 

“Right.” Logan said. 

“Speaking of asking things-” Roman started.

“Actually I have to go finish something.” Logan said standing abruptly food barely touched. 

“Oh..Well we can always talk about it later.” Roman said waving at him as he left. 

It was the last time Logan ate with them. He didn’t need to be a fourth wheel. 

He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. He felt...empty. Like someone scooped his heart out of his chest and left behind a cavity. He didn’t like it but it was still better than the stab of jealousy and pain when he saw all of them together. 

Guess you ended up avoiding them anyway. 

He had to agree with that thought. 

\---

“So will you come?” Roman asked.

“To movie night? With you, Patton, and Virgil?” Logan stared at him. He had to be kidding right? There was no way that he wanted Logan to interrupt their night. 

“Well...yeah! We miss you nerd.” Roman said.

Logan agreed and wished he could regret it but the look on Roman’s face made him glad he agreed. He could just back out later if he didn’t think he could handle it. Claim something came up that couldn’t be put off.

“Let’s go!” Roman said, grabbing his hand. He was so stunned that Roman was holding his hand that it took a second for the situation to sink in. 

“Wait! Now?” Logan said reluctantly letting Roman drag him away from his room. 

“Well yeah! You aren’t busy now! And who knows how long it’ll be before you aren’t just holed up in your room again?” Roman asked.

A surge of guilt followed but embarrassment. 

Roman pushed him down on the couch, not off to the side, no in between Patton and Virgil! He started to get up and Patton caught him and pulled him back down. “Nope! Cuddles!”

“Patton I-” 

“Nope.” Virgil said. “You need cuddles for your health.” 

Roman was staring at him with a smirk. Logan kept his face natural. “This was a trap.”

“Yup!” Roman dropped down on the other side of Virgil. “Now shush! Movie time!” 

Logan grumbled under his breath for effect. Patton and Virgil each had an arm around him, trapping him in. He couldn’t focus on the movie. Disney’s hercules. 

He felt included. 

Loved.

Logan broke free of their grip and stumbled a few steps away from the couch. He was shaking. Logic shouldn’t feel. He couldn’t feel it! Not when it hurt so much when they were all together and he wasn’t part of it.

“I have to go.” He said tightly.

Roman caught his arm. “Wait! What’s wrong?”

Logan noticed Virgil and Patton getting up. The movie in the background playing a song. 

“I can’t do this.” He said backing away from them.

“Do what?” Patton asked.

“I can’t be around all of you! I..can’t.” He was shaking so hard at this point that he feared he would fall over. 

“Did we do something?” Patton asked.

“Is that why you’re avoiding us?” Virgil added.

“Yes! No! I mean..It’s me I can’t...I’m not.” Logan shook his head before bolting. He got to his room and slammed the door shut before locking it. He slid down and cried. 

“Stupid!” He muttered. 

Thankfully they didn’t bother him. At least until the next morning. Patton knocked on his door for over an hour before he opened it. 

“We need to talk.” Patton said.

“No. We don’t. Go away.” Logan tried to close the door but Patton blocked him. 

“Logan. Something is wrong and we want to help!” Patton pleaded with him.

Let him in.

Tell him to go away!

“You can’t help me!” 

“Just let us try!” Patton said.

“We’re here for you.” Roman added from behind Patton. Logan looked back to see Virgil there too.

Logan paled. “I...I can’t!”

“Just tell us!” 

“I won’t say it!” Logan snapped.

“Spit it out!” 

“I hate you!” Logan snapped. 

All three of them froze. Logan ran with it. “I can’t stand being around you!” That much was true.

They should be happy about this. So why did Patton look so close to tears?

“I see.” Roman said. 

“Well guess we won’t bug you anymore!” Virgil spat at him.

Logan wanted to take it back. It hurt to see them angry at him. But he couldn’t! He had to push them away. 

“Thank you.” He shut the door. He couldn’t muffle the sob that escaped him at that action. He could swear he heard them pause before they left, or maybe that was just him hoping. 

It was...awkward around them after that. They kept their distance. When they did talk to him it was stiff and cold. 

He didn’t have to worry about his emotions anymore. He ruined any possibility of…


End file.
